Friends and Lovers
by ssj hotaru
Summary: They've been close friends since childhood, but what happens when they cross that line between.... FRIENDS AND LOVERS? please read and review- my first Sorato
1. Prologue

**_Friends and Lovers_**

                    Ssj_hotaru

Prologue 

It was a beautiful late winter day, more like spring really with the flowers blooming and the lush baby grass popping out of the ground one blade at a time to create a veritable sea of green.  Scrub Jays danced and screeched from the bare branches of a wisteria, then flew down to hop among the flowers before returning to their perch as the sun set beyond them.

            It really had been a beautiful day and a glorious sunset too; to bad she wasn't in the mood to enjoy it.  With a sigh, Sora let the curtain fall and turned toward the kitchen for a glass of tea.

            _Mimi Tachikawa._  Honestly, what could he see in her?  Besides the fact that she was gorgeous with her long, wavy hair and miniskirts.  Damn Yamato anyway!  Sora slammed her plastic cup down on the counter so hard that it sloshed over the rim and onto her hands.  Who cared about _him_?  Not her.  She had better things to do than trying to get inside his thick head, she thought as she dried her hands.  Yes sir, she could… Well, she could…

            _It was no use_.  She sank into one of the kitchen chairs and rested her head in her hands.  What was wrong with her anyways?  She never used to care who Yamato spent his time with.  He could have slept with the entire female populace and she wouldn't have cared.  Or would she?  She wasn't quite sure anymore.

            In the last few years Yamato had earned the love'm and leave'm reputation that women loved him for.  But he seemed serious about Mimi and her about him.  Just this afternoon she'd been talking on the phone and Mimi had been simply _gushing_ about him, eager to share everything with her best friend.  _If only she'd known. _ In fact, if only Sora had known.  Until Mimi had called her up she hadn't even known Yamato had been seeing her.  It was while Mimi was talking that the emotions had erupted inside her, bowling her over as surely as if they'd been a tsunami.  She'd stood there, receiver in hand, not hearing a word Mimi was saying as she waited for some sense of equilibrium to return.

            Of course, maybe it was normal for a girl to feel anger and betrayal and so many other emotions she couldn't name when her closest friend was getting serious about someone else.  Maybe… but she doubted it.  What was different from the other women?  She should be happy about the prospect of Yamato finding the woman he loved, but all she could feel was a terror at the thought that that woman might not be her.

            Could it be possible that… just maybe… she was in love with him?  The idea was so unbelievable that she almost dismissed it.  Her!  In love with Yamato Ishida.  Why it was down right laughable when she thought bout it.  Sure he was every woman's wet dream with his blonde hair, blue-eyed masculinity _and_ he could cook, but Sora knew all his flaws as well.  She knew that he snored like a dragon, how he hated cleaning the kitchen and put it off until he had nothing to eat with, he lounged around his house in old, shabby clothes that smelled like they hadn't been washed in years, and- Well, there were many more, but Sora preferred not to think of them, she was starting to get a warm, butterfly feeling in her chest just thinking of the ones she did.  And those were his worst habits!  

            Oh God!  She _was_ in love with him.  How else could she explain the way she was feeling?  And wasn't it just her luck that she would discover this now that he seemed a hop, skip, and a jump away from marrying Mimi.  She felt frustration well up inside her.  Now that she knew how she felt how could she stand by and watch him give his heart to another woman?  The answer was she didn't think she could.  Should she stand by and hope that he realized the true love he searched for was right under his nose?  She didn't think she could do that either.  So the only solution to her problem was to fight for him; and she would.  

            Mimi had said Yamato was taking her to a club when they'd talked- oh what was the name!  While thinking back over their conversation (what she could remember of it) she ran to her bedroom closet and proceeded to tear through the clothes, hunting for the sexiest thing she could find.  Just as she found a long, black, spaghetti strap dress, the name hit her and she began to smile.  Look out Yamato, she warned him silently as she took a pair of scissors out of her sewing box, Sora's on her way! 


	2. Chapter One

Friends and Lovers

                               Ssj_hotaru

Chapter One

            Yamato concentrated hard to hear what Mimi was saying over the loud rock music, but he found between the noise and the scantily clad women, he just couldn't keep his mind on her career choices.  Actually, it was really only one scantily clad woman; a red head in a revealing black dress that sat only ten feet away at the bar and was easily holding court to three avid men.  More like boys really, he thought in disgust, noting the baggy pants and adolescent haircuts.  What could a woman like that find desirable about them? 

            He allowed his gaze to travel from the top of her fiery head; her hair styled to look mussed and windblown, to her creamy white shoulders.  Either she wasn't naturally red haired or she was lucky enough to escape freckles.  Sliding down her body, he couldn't help but notice the way the clingy fabric emphasized her tiny waist and slightly flared hips, there wasn't much on top, but he didn't care because he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her legs.  Was she wearing garters or pantyhose?  Maybe she wasn't wearing anything under than dress but her own soft skin.

            He couldn't believe it, he hadn't been this turned on just by looking at a woman since he was in high school.  Usually there was just enough sexual lure that he was interested, but it wasn't until things got serious that he felt any stirring.  But at the moment he'd have problems walking if he had to.  The strange woman across the room was really something else, it was almost as if he knew her from somewhere, as though-

            "Yamato, you're not listening to me!"  Mimi's voice, whining from across the booth, brought him back to where he was.  He flashed an apologetic smile at her before gesturing to her if she wanted another drink.  She shook her head and looked at him closely before sliding around to his side, the friction of her hot pink, leather miniskirt against the leather of the seat could be heard even above the music.  If any other woman had made the same move, Yamato would have thought she was coming on, but not Mimi, if there was anything he'd learned since he'd started seeing her, it was that although the girl loved to tease and flirt, she wouldn't know how to perform a sexual overture if someone gave her step by step instructions.  

            "Are you feeling okay?"  She asked as the noise died for a moment, gently laying the back of her hand against his cheek. "You look flushed."  He couldn't believe she could see that well with how dark it was in the building, but he removed her hand from his face and smiled at her.

            "I'm fine, just-" A familiar laugh drifted to him from the bar - he knew that laugh!  Turning so fast he nearly broke his neck; he focused on the redhead, her brown eyes dancing merrily and her full lips stretched into a smile that showed her small teeth, particularly one tooth that had been chipped when a soccer ball had hit her in the face when she was younger.  _Sora._

            Without thinking, ignoring Mimi's startled voice as she called to him; Yamato marched the ten feet separating him from Sora and shoved the boys aside.  Her brown eyes widened slightly as they looked up into his angry blue ones and she opened her mouth to speak but he didn't give her time.  With a furious glare at the people staring, he grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her through the crowd towards the restrooms.  

            Shoving her against the wall, He retreated a safe distance away and tried to find the words to express how angry he was.  

            "What are you doing here!"  Seemed as good a start as any.

            "I came to have some fun.  What's it to you anyway!"

            Speechless, Yamato felt the flames of fury burning and searched for a way to express it.  

            "Just because other women drool over you doesn't mean you can lord it over me Yamato Ishida!  I don't worship you!  I have a life!"  

            "What were you planning in there Sora?"  He demanded softly, his fists clenched at his sides as he attempted to control the urge to dig his fingers into her shoulder and shake her until she told him.  

            "Exactly what it looked like!" She replied, but her eyes skittered sideways away from his.  

            Stepping forward, he buried his hand in her red, red hair and pulled her head back so her slim neck was arched, he glared down at her.  "Look at me and say that again."  He growled his top lip curling away from his teeth in rage.

            "I-I…_can't_."  He loosened his grip in her hair, but didn't remove his hand.  The girl never could pull off a lie, but her admission, said in such a small voice, made him want to hold her in his arms and apologize for being so cruel.  Looking down into her upturned face, still held at that odd angle, He was reminded suddenly of what he'd been thinking before he found out who he'd been thinking about.  Slowly, watching her eyes watching him, he took her mouth with a hunger that stunned him. 

******

            Sora couldn't believe what was happening, Yamato was actually kissing _her_!  All her anger at his highhanded manner disserted her as she focused on what he was doing to her lips.  When she'd cut her dress to her thighs and styled her hair she'd imagined turning his head as soon as she walked in, not sitting at a bar stool pretending interest in three brainless boy/men.  Her anger had built as he'd continued to ignore her and she was beginning to fear she'd have to beat her three wannabe lovers off and make a run for it- but now here she was, pressed against a wall with Yamato's hand tangled in her hair and his mouth crushing her lips against her teeth.  Thank _God_ she'd come!

            Sora lifted her hands and placed them lightly on his shoulders, unsure of what she was supposed to do, and let the kiss carry her away.  The things the man could do with a kiss!  When he took her bottom lip between his teeth, she felt her knees start to shake and clutched at his shirt to keep from falling.  His warm breath exhaled over her face in one short burst as he released her lips in a chuckle.  Gently removing his hand from her hair, he took both her smaller ones and looped them around his neck, but Sora couldn't seem to take her eyes off his mouth.  His lips, usually skin colored, were now swollen and red from the pressure of their kiss and at that moment Sora wanted nothing in the world more than to pull his mouth back down on hers and do all those things he'd done to her.

            As though he could see her thoughts, Yamato gave her the lopsided smile she'd seen him give other girls and pressed her harder against the wall with his hands on her stomach.  

            "You're killing me in that dress."  He whispered against her mouth as his hands started to inch upwards until they encircled her ribcage, his thumbs just beneath her breasts.      

            Trembling in anticipation, Sora arched up towards him, wanting his mouth on hers with an intensity that would have scared her if she'd had any mind left.

            "Open your mouth for me, baby."  The whispered command caused shivers up and down her spine.  Unsure of herself, she watched his hot eyes as she complied.  His mouth once again settled over hers and his tongue slowly explored the dark warmth of her mouth.    

            Shaking, Sora's lashes fluttered closed and she stood on tiptoe to press the length of her slender body against his, desperate to get as close to him as possible.  He groaned into her mouth, his hands shifting from her ribs to her lower back and grinding her against his hips.  Her eyes flew open at the evidence of his desire, but before she could think or act, something heavy and large slammed into them, knocking them apart.

            Leaning against the wall, Sora breathed in large, gasping breathes, trying to clear her mind.  What had just happened?  She'd never imagined that she would act like that… How could a simple kiss get so out of control that she'd forget everything and practically make love in a bar!  She watched distractedly as Yamato hauled the drunken man to his feet by his collar and shoved him back out into the throng of people before turning glittering eyes on her.  

            "I think it's time for you to go home."  He announced his voice angry as he took her upper arm to drag her out, but then seemed to change his mind and placed her in front of him.   

            At the booth where Mimi sat alone, Yamato stopped long enough to take her hand and pull her from her seat.

            "It's getting late."  He said as he helped her into her pink leather jacket that perfectly matched her miniskirt.  Mimi nodded, then glanced at Sora and started visibly.

            "Goodness Sora!  I didn't know you were here."

            "I pop in every now and then."  Sora replied carelessly.  But Mimi looked from Yamato back to her with suspicion in her eyes.  She supposed they'd been by the restrooms for a long while and she could feel the heat on her face as she recalled how they'd spent that time.

Mimi was eyeing her intently and Sora watched as her eyes fell in what could only be disappointment.  Did she know?  Could she somehow see what they'd done in her face?  

They walked out to Yamato's car in silence, no one mentioning that Sora had driven her own vehicle.

            How could she have done what she did?  How could Yamato?  When she'd come to the club had she sensed that the night would end as it surely would?  For truthfully it could end no other way but with her in Yamato's arms; what with the way she'd behaved he'd probably think that's what she wanted.  She sank lower in the backseat of Yamato's black sports car and watched the lights flash by as they headed away from neon signs and into green lawns and white wooden fences, her stomach churning with shame at what she'd done.  Why shouldn't he think she wanted it?  Hadn't she told him herself that she'd come to the club looking for some fun?  Oh _how_ was she going to get herself out of this?  And worse, did she really want to?  Her reaction to his kiss scared her more than his assumptions; if he were to kiss her again she didn't think she'd be able to refuse him anything.

            Her thoughts were scattered when Yamato pulled to a stop in front of Mimi's house and got out to walk her to her door.  Sora watched them as they paused under the porch light and spoke quietly to each other.  She could feel the jealousy eating at her and she decided she didn't like this new emotion- but she did know that if Yamato kissed Mimi like he'd kissed her by the restrooms she'd scratch his eyes out as soon as he dared step back into the vehicle.

            She'd been considering moving up front to close the distance between herself and the man she loved, but as she watched the couple on the porch hug affectionately she felt a boiling rage build inside her and determined then and there that the more distance from Yamato the better.

******

            Sora had forgotten to turn on her porch light when she'd left several hours before.  Though it didn't seem like that big of a deal to her, Yamato was scowling as he walked with her up the drive.

            At the door, they paused. _Should I invite him in?_  She wasn't sure, but she thought that wasn't such a good idea.  So did she thank him for driving her home?  Or did she just smile and slam the door in his face?  Confused, Sora looked up to find him looking down at her.  There was something about not being able to see his face that unnerved her.  She didn't like thinking that the Yamato she had kissed in front of the restrooms was a stranger, but standing on her dark porch, she realized with a dropping sensation that the side she'd seen tonight was a part of him she'd never met before.  

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to dispel the sense that she was standing outside her house with a man she didn't know, but she didn't get the chance.

"Next time turn on your light."  Was all he said before he turned and headed back towards his parked car.  A shadow among shadows until he opened the door and the interior light came on.  With a small wave, more a mocking salute really, he started the car and, after an instant in which she was bathed in blinding light, he sped out of the drive and back the way he'd come.


	3. Chapter Two

Friends and Lovers

                               Ssj_hotaru

Chapter Two

****

Sometimes it's nice to just sit back and watch the world go by, Sora was thinking as she sipped her warm tea and looked out the window at the people on the street.  The little café was one of her favorite places to be when it was an hour or two after noon and business was slow.  Her mother had just left after smilingly informing Sora that it was _her _turn to pay the bill.  A hug and kiss on the cheek and she was gone with promises of meeting next week; same time-same place. 

Leaving her daughter alone to think.  Something Sora really didn't want to do at the moment.  She didn't want to think about how Yamato hadn't called or visited or initiated any contact with her since that fateful night when she might have ruined everything between them by going to that club.  If she'd just sat back and let things go as they were, would he have realized that he loved her?  Would he have kissed her like he had, with her pressed against the wall and their bodies so close together a stand of hair couldn't have slipped between? 

_Damn it_!  She frowned and forced her thoughts away from the fact that since that night her and Yamato couldn't even be called acquaintances.  Three weeks and not even an email!  Mimi wasn't calling either and she supposed she deserved that.  After all, she had set out that night with the intention of stealing her date and thinking back on that impulsive action Sora felt her guts twist with shame.  She'd always thought of herself as kind and generous, but what kind of friend, or person for that matter, would kiss the man her best friend was seeing with the passion that she had?

There she was going again!  No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get Yamato Ishida out of her head.  It was especially bad while she slept.  Now _there_ was something she'd never confess to anyone she thought with a self-insulting half smile as she felt the warmth flood her face.  Not even under torture.

A touch on her shoulder jerked her from her thoughts and she spun around to see golden hair and eyes of deepest blue.  _Speak of the devil_!

******

            Yamato had been watching Sora from across the café since she'd come in.  He'd been talking to Mimi, trying to find a nice way to say that he didn't want to see her anymore.  But when she finally caught on to what he'd been saying she'd burst into tears and ran out the door.  _What's wrong with me?_ He'd thought as she left, her long hair flowing behind her.  Mimi was beautiful, yet ever since the night Sora had threw his whole world out of balance he couldn't seem to work up any interest in even the most alluring beauties.  

            He'd been about to follow Mimi's example and leave when he'd seen that familiar head of fire walk through the door.

            At first he'd wanted to run.  Just like he'd been doing for the last few weeks.  But at the thought he'd had an ache in his chest that reminded him how lonely he'd been.  Sora was his best and maybe even his only _really _closefriend and he missed her.  This, of course, brought on the next impulse- to throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to make mad, passionate love to her until neither of them could move.  That idea had been much more preferable.  But then he'd seen her mother.

            So he'd gone with his third urge and sat back in his chair to observe how she looked since the last time he'd seen her.

            _Lonely._  He'd had years of practice at reading the expressions on her pretty little face and that was the only thing he could think of to describe the way she looked.  As if she didn't have a friend in the world.  Her mother seemed to sense something wrong as well for Yamato had never heard her make so many lame jokes in one sitting in the entire time he'd known her.  But Sora had only continued to sip her steaming cup of tea and stare vacantly out the window. 

            Yamato had wanted to go to her, to tell her why he hadn't made any attempt to contact her, but he didn't really want to have such a conversation as that would have to be in front of her mother.  The woman had too much time on her hands as it was, and with her romantic notions she'd probably think there was love blossoming between them.  Which there wasn't!  He was merely feeling lust for a beautiful woman who also happened to be his best friend.  

_            And a virgin._  He reminded himself, if he'd had any doubts as to her virtue they would have been blown away by her reaction to him at the club.  If she'd ever been kissed in her life he would be surprised.  For a moment he imagined how it would be to initiate her into that world of pleasure.  But only for a moment, Sora was still a child in many ways, and Yamato cared about her far too much to destroy the very innocence that drew him to her.  He could never offer her marriage and a houseful of children like she needed.  When he married a woman, it would be for love, nothing else, and he would do _that _only when he was ready to settle down for he would not cart a wife around the world while he pursued his musical career.

            _Finally_!  He thought with satisfaction as Sora and her mother stood and embraced.  Good-byes were said and plans were made to meet again before they parted.  For a second Yamato had thought that Sora meant to leave as well, but she'd returned to her seat and resumed her study out the window.

            She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him come up behind her and he received some satisfaction as she turned her lovely, surprised brown eyes on him and he could see the spark of joy that made them shine when she saw that it was him.

            Of course, it had only lived but for a moment before he could see flames dancing in those same eyes.  She'd always had the worst temper when someone had finally succeeded in rousing it and he smiled fondly at some of the memories.  His Sora could be a truly terrible shrew when she made an effort.

            "Oh, it's you."  She announced with a sigh, managing to coat those few words with great disdain as she turned her back to him and continued to watch the people out the window.

            And she was sure making one now, he observed with amusement.  He would have felt insulted had he not believed that she had reason for her attitude.  For the moment he was willing to put up with her little moods just to be in her company.  _God _he'd missed her!          

******

            Sora stared sightlessly out the window, her mind too focused on the man who'd taken her mother's recently vacated seat to pay much attention to anything else. She could feel his eyes on her back as though they were a laser, slowly burning a hole through her flesh and into her soul.  It was so annoying and it made her just want to turn to him and shout, "_STOP_!"  

             Yamato's low laugh made her realize that she'd said the word out loud and she felt more heat flood her (hopefully not) already tomato colored cheeks. 

            "Were you going to say something or are you just here for the pleasure of my company?"  She snapped.  He was quiet for a while, and Sora began to wonder if he would speak or just leave.  As mad as she was at him for not contacting her, she felt alive for the first time since he'd left her standing on her porch; she didn't want to go back to how she was only minutes before.

            "Did you miss me?"  He finally asked, smiling as though he hadn't a care for the answer.  _More than I'll ever tell you.  _She wanted to say, but she set her jaw and carefully avoided looking at him.

            "No, I've hardly noticed you were gone."

            "Liar."

            Silence hung between them for several moments before Yamato, his face serious, leaned forward with both elbows on the table and spoke.

            "I've missed you."

            "Have you?"

            "Every minute of every day.  There were times I even had the phone in my hand, but…"

            "But what?"

            "But then I'd think about that night at the club.  The way I treated you… I didn't think you'd ever want to speak to me again."

            Speechless, Sora gaped at him, wondering how he could have gotten everything so wrong.  All this time she'd been dying for a word from him, thinking he was disgusted at the way _she'd_ behaved.

            She smiled.

            "And to think I thought it was me."  

            "You!  What did you do wrong?"  He demanded, his voice shocked, his eyes large.  Her smile widened.  

            "I set out to seduce you that night."  She answered smoothly, her heart thudding against her chest.  She'd taken the chance; put herself at risk again, if he rejected her this time she would have lost her life the way it was before the club incident forever.  Silence fell between them.

            "How about I take you to dinner?"  He asked out of nowhere.  Thrown off balance by his unexpected suggestion, she merely looked at him, confused.  Seeing her reaction, he smiled that same, lazy eyed, lopsided smile he'd smiled that night.  "I'm offering you a second chance." He said in a husky voice that sent tempting images straight to her brain.

******

            Her hands were shaking.  She clasped them tightly together on her lap and raised her eyes to meet those of the woman in the glass, her flaming red hair curled first under, and then out.  Long, black lashes framed almond shaped brown eyes and clear lip-gloss coated full, cherry colored lips set beneath a small, straight nose.  The woman held her stare, her eyes cool, her complexion pale and smooth, her bow shaped mouth neither smiling nor frowning, and her chin slightly tilted.  Sora couldn't shake the feeling that the image was a stranger.

            With a sigh, she rose from her seat before the mirror and walked into the living room, desperate for some form of relief from the nervous tension.  She was still shaky, her knees weak, her stomach twisted; she wanted to run, escape back in time to the way things used to be, but she remained, waiting for the inevitable.

            It came five minutes late in the form of Yamato Ishida. 

            He was standing in the doorway, his blonde hair falling over one eye and his weight on one leg.  She let her eyes devour him, starting from his shoes and moving slowly upwards until she met those pools of blue so deep she could drown.  The flame in those bottomless orbs made her glad she'd splurged on her dress.


	4. Chapter Three

Yamato watched the city lights flash by in a blur of color, not really seeing anything, his hands resting comfortably on the steering wheel while he covertly gazed at Sora sitting shot gun. He was nervous. That surprised him for he honestly couldn't remember ever being nervous or uncertain with a woman. Impatient, even frustrated, but never nervous.

It had been a wonderful night so far, though at first it had been a bit awkward, neither knowing quite what to say. As friends, conversation just seemed to flow, but as lovers everything had been forced until they realized how ridiculous they were being. A laugh had lightened the mood considerably, surrounding them with the familiar feeling of being together and a new, sizzling anticipation of what was to come.

Now, as he drove them towards her house he wondered if she'd invite him in or just stare up at him as she'd done the night he'd brought her home from the club, her large brown eyes confused and accusing. And in some part of his mind he hoped she would call it all off because he was having serious doubts about the intelligence of such an affair.

He was still struggling with his inner demons when he pulled into her driveway. 

Slowly, even reluctantly almost for this was the real turning point in their relationship – whatever happened within the next few hours would determine the paths they took- he stepped out of the car, Sora moving to stand beside him, as usual not waiting for him to open her door. For several moments, they stood there, staring up at the house. 

Then, slowly, but with a certainty that he certainly didn't feel, Sora put her hand in his. 

He looked down into her slightly flushed face that was tilted so trustingly as she gazed back at him, her warm, chocolate eyes half veiled by lowered lids. She was beautiful. She was also the best friend he had –not to mention a virgin. He really wasn't sure he should be doing this, but he couldn't remember ever wanting a woman more and all he really wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and carry her to a bed -any bed- and keep her there until they were both too exhausted to think, much less move. Then, when they were rested, he wanted to start all over again. 

But honesty and a deep affection for her prompted him to be brutally frank. He wasn't a marrying man and he didn't know that he ever would be; Sora deserved someone who would be only too eager to give her a wedding ring and babies and happily ever after. He told her just that.

For a moment she stared up at him as though trying to force her mind to comprehend what he was saying- but when she did, her eyes began to spark and he got that bottomless feeling in his stomach he was sure all men got when they made a woman angry without knowing why. 

"Rather presumptuous of you to decide what **_I_** need don't you think?" She asked, her voice full of derision. "What a completely arrogant thing to assume! That I must be dying of love and dreaming of wedding bells simply because I want to sleep with you!" 

"Sleeping doesn't have much to do with what you want, honey." He observed outrageously, unreasonably disappointed with her reply. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't planning on seducing me to the altar." He clarified, entirely serious.

******

Sora swallowed hard and hoped he would attribute her flushed face for anger and not guilt. He'd certainly hit the nail on the head with that remark about marriage and babies. She could think of nothing else since she'd been bowled over with the knowledge that she was in love with him. Except perhaps... other things that had to do with both of the above.

Thank goodness for her quick temper! If his conceited belief that all women panted after him hadn't rankled (because of course she now fell into that category) she was positive that he'd have discovered the true depth of her feelings –and she couldn't have that. With his fear of commitment he would never have given her the opportunity to make him love her. 

So, with that in mind, she sent him a dazzling smile – at least she hoped it was dazzling; she'd never tried to _dazzle_ anyone before- and replied as flippantly as possible, "I have my art career to think of, marriage and children would only distract me." 

The truth, but not necessarily all of it, she could just as easily paint her landscapes in the stolen time when children sleep. But stating such would not serve her purpose so she kept that to herself. 

"Just so you know that there's no chance of anything beyond sex, Sora, that's all this is, and I want you to promise me you wont try to make it more." He told her. She cursed herself for feeling deflated by his acknowledgement of a fact she already knew, and bravely nodded her head, the fingers of her freehand crossed behind her back.

Seeing the lurking uncertainty in his eyes, she didn't stop to think about it, just pressed herself against him, raised their joined hands to her mouth, and gently kissed his knuckles.

"Come inside, Yamato."

And he did.


	5. Chapter Four

She bounced into the café. 

That was the only way to describe the jubilance in her step. There was a glow in her eyes that hadn't been there before, a small, secret smile lifting the corners of her mouth, her entire body language vibrated with happiness.

Signals the woman sitting at the table for two knew all too well. Her heart did a slow, aching beat, as though it were about to stop. Her baby was in love.

******

Sora walked calmly over to the table where her mother was sitting, or as calmly as possible when she was trying to keep herself for bursting in every direction at once. 

One week. It had only been one week, but she felt as if she'd died and been reborn. Or maybe she was in heaven, cause she was sure walking on cloud nine.

She took her seat across from her mother and tried to put a lid on some of her emotions, and failing terribly if the probing look her mother was giving her was any indication.

"How're the flowers doing Mum?" She asked, the question the equivalent of inquiring into the health of a younger sibling. During her preteen years she'd even felt that she took a back seat to the plants her mother cared for at **_Floral Greetings_**, the flower shop she owned, of course, she knew better now.

"Fine." Her mother answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Just fine, but how are you dear? You seemed so withdrawn the last time we spoke I've been worried. Needlessly, it seems" Her assessing gaze sweeping over her face as she delivered that last remarked. _Trust a mother to go straight for the jugular._

"I've been fine." She answered. Her mother snorted.

"From the look of you, you're more than fine. I gave birth to you child, do you think I'm daft?" She leaned across the table, an air of anticipation about her. "So who's you're lucky man?"

Sora felt the heat rush from her toes all the way to her hair and knew, just _knew_ that she was blushing.

"What makes you think that I have a man?" she countered quickly, noticing that the seascape border on the café wall was really quite interesting.

"You have that glow about you." Her mother stated matter-of-factly, then her face shuttered and she leaned back in her chair. "I see, you don't want to tell me." Sora started to object, but her mother held up her hand. "No, no. That's fine, I understand you have your own life; after all, I'm just the woman who spent six hours in labor bringing you into this world, you don't have to tell me a thing." She retrieved her purse from the floor and pushed her chair back to stand.

At the end of that rather piercing speech, Sora was feeling quite rotten. When her mother announced that perhaps they finish their chat another time, she wanted to sink through the floor.

"He doesn't want to marry me." She mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"He-"

"I heard you." Her mother said as she slowly sank back into her chair. "Why not."

"All he wants is sex." And she surprised them both by crying.

"Oh, honey!"

"I know I promised I wouldn't- until I was married- but- I didn't know how else to make him love me!" She cried harder.

"Sora, baby you were twelve! You don't really expect me to hold you to that." She reached across the table and took her daughter's hands in hers.

"B-but I broke my promise, and Mimi- she was with him first and I-"

"Shhh- it's okay"

"I'm sorry."

"Look at you, crying your eyes out over some man that I don't even know." She chided teasingly, smiling. Sora smiled tremulously back.

"I don't even know why." She confessed, pulling a hand away to wipe her eyes. "I felt so happy when I got here."

"You had a guilty conscience, you just didn't know it."

"I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"The only thing I want to know is… were you protected?"

"Yamato took care of that."

"Yamato!?"

The café fell silent at her mother's outburst; embarrassed, Sora blushed and dropped her eyes; it was going to be a _long_ lunch. 

******

This is the best way to wake up, Sora thought, moving restlessly under Yamato's fervent caresses and hot, open mouthed kisses. She wasn't sure what time it was but with Yamato it was easy not to care.

But gradually, a sound filtered through his whispered murmurings and her own passion-muddled mind. Someone was saying her name, at first she though it was Yamato, but if so, he sounded disturbingly like her mother…

Her mother!

A bucket of ice couldn't have cooled her quicker. Frantic, she pushed Yamato away and snatched the coverlet from the floor before running across the room to peek out the door. Sure enough her mother was just entering the living room and making a beeline straight towards her.

Oh god, did she know Yamato was here? Had she heard the noises they'd been making? Did she know what they were doing? Her stomach gave a queer little tremble and she went hot all over as the blood rushed to her skin.

******

Yamato leaned back on the bed, thoroughly confused as to what had possessed Sora to put such a quick end to their lovemaking. Not that he was complaining _too_ much, it wouldn't be that difficult to pick up where they'd left off, and besides, in her haste, she'd forgotten to wrap the blanket completely around herself and he had an unobstructed view of the entire lovely back of her. He watched her with fascination as her skin tinted until she looked as though she'd been sunburned. Imagine that, she blushes all over. He'd have to remember to tease her about it as soon as she came back to bed. Speaking of which, the sooner the better.

"My mother is coming." She whispered desperately, quietly closing the door and hurrying back over to the bed, twisting the coverlet in her hands.

He stretched and crossed his arms behind his head, feeling a little disappointed As her gaze flitted around the room instead of being immediately riveted on him.

"I'm sure we have plenty of time before she gets here." He said, smiling lazily, reaching for her.

"No, you don't understand" She said, dodging his hand. "she's here _now_!" 

It took a second or two for that to sink in, but when it did he went cold and realized that at this time in his life there was no one he wanted to see less than the woman on the other side of that door.

"Sora?" Mrs. Takenouchi's voice, sounding so close, made him aware he was lying on a bare bed completely nude and, panicking, he grasped at the blanket Sora was clutching to her breasts, hastily attempting to cover himself.

"What are you doing!" She squeaked, not releasing her death grip. Yamato pulled harder.

"Give me the blanket!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Sora, you in there?"

Sora froze as the knob turned and he took shameless advantage of her distraction to give the blanket a fierce tug. Caught off guard, she tumbled onto the bed, sprawling sideways across him, blanket and all, just as the door creaked open.

He tucked the blanket around them both as quickly as possible, hoping that her mother couldn't see anything neither of them wanted her to.

She was standing in the doorway, her hand still resting on the knob and looking so surprised to see her daughter and a man, obviously naked beneath the concealing blanket, entangled in a heap on the bed; that he couldn't help the light blush he felt staining his cheek bones, knowing that if he was flushing, Sora probably looked like a ripe tomato. 

"Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi." He greeted somewhat nervously, a small corner of his mind appreciating the humor of the situation. 

Sora's mother smiled warmly, she didn't seem at all embarrassed by the situation as she recovered herself and breezed into the bedroom.

"Hello yourself, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, definitely not." He assured her with good-natured sarcasm. Sora groaned audibly and burrowed her head backwards into the blankets.

Sora's mother sat down on the bed beside her daughter and patted her bare leg reassuringly.

"It's okay honey, there's really no need to be embarrassed. Why, I remember the time your father and I were caught in my parent's bed, now _that_ was awkaward." She chuckled.

Under the blankets Sora groaned louder.

"All right, not sex stories. I just came by to tell you that the gallery is throwing a party for some western artist, paints horses and such; anyhow." She dug around in her back pocket and came up with a rectangular slip of paper. "It's invitation only and here's yours."

Since Sora was still buried beneath the blanket, Yamato took the invitation for her.

"That's all I came to say and I guess I'll see you soon." Mrs. Takenouchi said, giving the bare back of her daughter's thigh a smart smack and then was gone.. 

"May I die now?" She pleaded from beneath the blankets as soon as the door clicked closed, her words muffled and yet sounding so serious that Yamato had to laugh.

****** 

She could hear the grass crunch and feel it give under her shoes as she stepped off the path and made her way towards the trees. It was early morning- barely after six and the gates had just opened. This was her favorite time of the day- a time when she felt as if worlds overlapped, as though you could reach through the mist and discover that everything is really in the mind and anything can happen. 

Arriving at her destination, she knelt and, gently prying up the roots that that had grown since her last visit, she folded the concealing patch of grass back to uncover the lid to a metal first-aid kit. 

Lifting the key from around her neck, she inserted it and, unlocked, the lid lifted easily to reveal small curios, papers like those from a diary, and photographs.

Slowly, she removed something from her pocket, several pieces of paper that perfectly matched those already in the box; and raised it to her lips before placing it with the rest. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, Daddy," She said, slowly replacing the lid and grass, tucking it in at the edges. "but I've been a little distracted."

Lovingly she brushed stray leaves and dirt from the polished headstone. "So much has happened since I last talked to you, but it's all there, you know I wouldn't fail to write down everything." She stopped, cocking her head as thought listening, then she chuckled. "Well, not _everything_. But I didn't leave out anything important.

"I really need to talk to you Daddy, you see, I'm so scared I'm going about this all the wrong way." 

Getting to her feet, she walked anxiously back and forth, talking aloud, explaining her situation and what she felt about it. 

"It's all in my letter." She finally concluded, combing her hair back from her face with her fingers. "I know I have to deal with it myself, but I wish you were here Daddy, I could sure use your advise." Reluctantly, realizing she had nothing to say, she stopped her pacing and again knelt down to her father's headstone. 

"I have to go now Daddy- but I love you- I'll always love you." Smoothing her fingers one last time over the polished surface, she rose and headed back the way she'd come.

In the shadows, a figure watched her departure thoughtfully, a small frown between his eyes as he puzzled over something. Then, as though coming to a conclusion, the frown cleared and a smile lit his face. At the same moment, the sun peaked out over the mountain in the distance and the man slowly melted away with the mist

__

************************************************************************

__

a/n: Sorry it has taken me so long to write this- I had an accident with another of my fics- a tragic occurrence that resulted in the deletion of three new chapters to **Sins of the Innocent **_that has left me so angry that I couldn't even think of words. I'm hoping that this is the beginning of my recovery. Please tell me what you think._

Yours

Ssj hotaru


	6. Chapter Five

Scared, God she was so scared. All these accomplished artists; professionals, internationals, renowned. And here she was, one little plankton in a sea of whales, just hoping she wouldn't be gobbled whole.

The gallery itself was huge. Cathedral ceilings, high paned windows, soft light from the crystal chandeliers, waiters in three-piece suits, everything exuded an elegance and class she was unaccustomed to.

She kept to the walls, avoiding the throng of art aficionados that gravitated toward the premier display. She'd caught a glimpse of the pieces earlier, stunning photos of long, legged horses; and though she itched to scrutinize them for an extended length of time, her heart rate quickened and panic settled restlessly in her stomach at the thought of navigating that crowd.

How she wished that Yamato was here instead of... well, where ever he was. She could use his comforting, warm presence at her side tonight. _He'll be here. _She reminded herself. _He's coming._

She cringed inside as a couple broke from the rest and strolled toward the room reserved for local artists. What would they think of her work? What would they say to themselves? Would they even look at it? Or just pass by with nary a glance? Oh God, she was going to be sick!

"The hardest part of being an artist."

Startled by the voice so close to her ear, she jumped, spun, and froze. Before her stood one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His eyes twinkled down at her with sympathetic amusement. They were unbelievable, his eyes, striking to mind a painting she'd seen once. Green; deep, deep green, with sparks of sunshine and flashes of sepia, like the deepest, darkest heart of the forest. "Beckoning." That had been the name. "Beckoning" by Antoinette Feyder.

"The critics."

Confused, she blinked up at him. _What **was** the man talking about?_

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"When the people walk through...? I can never stand by my work and listen to them, I'd be an emotional wreck by the end of the night."

"Really? Are you a local artist then?"

"No, I'm from America. Just here to watch one of my horses run and do this showing."

"But you're an artist?"

"A photographer; my name's Jason"

"I'm Sora"

Eager for companionship, she shook his proffered hand, still admiring the depth in his eyes and wondering if she could catch their brilliance on canvas, an image already forming in her mind. He invited her to sit with him in the lounge. Settled comfortably, they talked for a while and in that time Sora learned more about horseracing than she ever thought she'd want to know. Every time she tried to change the subject, twist the topic back to art and something she knew about, he would grow silent, commenting only when she fell silent. Yet in contrast, if she mentioned something about his horses or the sport in general, she could hardly get a word in. The light in his eyes, the enthusiasm in his voice, the very way he moved his hands while speaking all portrayed the great love he held for a sport she'd always considered brutal.

Listening to him, his excitement was infectious and his words brought goose bumps to her skin as he told story after story.

"…They battled throughout the race, head to head. Neither willing to concede. The rest of the field raced for third as these 2 greats hit the wire together! Oh God , what I wouldn't give to go back to the '70's and watched the Greats run. It's like the calling of an Honor Roll: Secretariat, Ruffian, Seattle Slew, Affirmed and Alydar, Spectacular Bid. And many other's. Some of the greatest ever. Oh what I wouldn't give to have a horse like that!"

Absorbed in his exuberance, Sora glanced up only just in time to see Yamato stop in the doorway. He looked them both over carefully, his brows lowering ominously over narrowed eyes. Sora fidgeted nervously, realizing how the scene must look. Jason noticed her agitation and turned. When he saw Yamato he seemed to guess the situation perfectly, he gracefully rose from his seat across from her and took her hand.

"It's been wonderful talking to you, Sora, I sincerely hope we can meet again sometime." He brushed warm lips over her knuckles and then he left, brushing past Yamato with barely a nod of the head.

Yamato entered the room slowly, his stride slow and dangerous. Excitement fluttered to life in Sora's stomach as she watched him. He was so perfect. He was dressed in a blue blazer and black slacks and he looked _HOT_! Her eyes devoured him, mentally undressing him, she couldn't wait to run her hands over the warm steel of his muscles. Her mouth went dry.

"Who was that?" The hostility in his voice surprised her. She jerked her gaze up to his face. What was wrong?

"I asked you a question." She realized she'd been looking up at him, confused.

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"Who"

"That man." puzzled, she frowned at him.

"You mean Jason?"

"Know him well?

"We just met."

"You were sure acting _friendly._"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, this is all wrong, I'm out of here!" He turned on his heel, hands clenched at his side as he headed for the door. Confused and hurt, Sora realized he was really leaving and ran to intercept him.

"Wait, no, Yamato please. I need you here." She clutched at his blazer, wanting him to tell her what was wrong, begging him to stay, pleading. He pushed her away.

"Please, I need you!" She could feel the tears on her face and was angry with herself for crying. What was happening?

"Tell that to your new _friend_" He sneered, then walked passed her and through the door. She stood frozen, her body to heavy to move. What had just happened? Slowly she moved to the doorway, but she couldn't see where he'd gone, there were too many people.

What went wrong?

Jason watched the man stride away, fury in every step. He wondered what he had been angry at. He tried to shrug it off as none of his business, but soon he went looking for the woman who had captured his interest.

He found her in the room where he'd left her, sitting with her back to the door. Her shoulders were shaking and her head was bowed. _Oh god, she's crying._ He came slowly into the room, wondering how he would possibly deal with such a situation.

As he stood behind her chair, looking down at the top of her head, at hair the color of a wildfire, he almost forgot why he was there. He curled his hands into fists at his side as hot desire shot through him like a lightning bolt. When he'd first seen her standing across the room she'd reminded him of a young chestnut filly. All long legs and nervous energy. She'd been so beautiful he'd thought he'd die from looking at her, his heart had beat slowly in his chest and he'd felt tears of awe stinging the backs of his eyes.

Now, looking down at her, so helpless, he felt compassion.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and low; he didn't want to startle her. He'd had no need to worry though, she didn't even move. He started to call her name again but he heard something… a low rumbling noise?.. that froze the words in his throat. Startled, he looked at her again, more closely, and realized he heard no whimpering or sniffling. If she was crying would she be making those noises…?

At that time she looked over her shoulder at him, her face almost as red as her hair, her eyes burning. "Sora-" he started again, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk right now, Jason." her words were hard as ice and about as cold. He felt mildly hurt, but he soon realized that, just like a wounded animal, she was striking out at anything the came within reach.

"It'll be okay." He soothed in the same tone he used to calm a nervous horse. She narrowed her eyes at him in disgust and he swore her lip _curled._

"Do _not _talk to me like I'm an idiot." She said, fury in every word. He sighed.

"Well you're in no mood to stay here and socialize I imagine, would you at least let me take you home?" He asked, bracing himself for more of her quiet fury, but to his surprise she seemed to consider. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it through her nose in one gust of air.

"Alright." She stood, eyes still closed, then turned to face him.

She opened her eyes.

Yamato drove, pedal pressed to the floor, taking turns on two wheels, and having no idea where he was going.

__

What was wrong with him? His guts felt like they were on fire and his brain pulsed inside his skull. He was going crazy, he was sure of that, there was no other excuse for what he had done… for what he was still doing.

He took the next turn without slowing, his back tires spinning off the road. The steering wheel threatened to jerk out of his control, but he kept a firm grip and forced the car back between the lines. The memory of Sora leaning avidly towards some stranger flashed behind his eyes and he gritted his teeth in anger. _Dammit!_

_Why was he reacting like this? _He didn't know, he was acting remarkably as though he was jealous, but to be jealous he would have to care about her. He would have to…._LOVE her._

The wheel jerked from his suddenly slack hands and spun off the road before he could regain control. Everything was a blur of motion as his world spun round and round before everything went black in a storm of screaming steal.


End file.
